


Paint the Town Red

by W4nderingStar



Series: This is Halloween [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Halloween AU, Jack goes out for a night on the town, Jack uses his vampire magic to get people to do things, M/M, Monsters au, Vampire!Jack, and also graphic wraith feeding, pumpkin king gabe, some body horror on the part of their prey, there is some graphic vampire feeding, they get turned into a husk soooo be warned, wraith!Gabe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 16:08:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17870429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W4nderingStar/pseuds/W4nderingStar
Summary: When Gabriel was gone, the castle was boring. Jack decides a night on the town was just what he needed.





	Paint the Town Red

**Author's Note:**

> I love this universe and writing characters with no or skewed morals is really fun. Enjoy sexy vampire Jack.

 

 

**Paint the Town Red**

 

Day Four: Running in the Shadows

 

When Gabriel was gone, the castle was boring. Jack lay in his coffin, legs propped up, his favorite bats resting on the rim. Fappy, Squeaks, Mr. Fluffy, Fang, Mouse, Pain-In-My-Ass, Murder McMurder Face. All of them were groomed to perfection, teeth brushed. His absolute favorite baby girl, Gabriella Jr, was snuggled under his chin, letting out little shrieks of pleasure as he stroked her back. 

 

“Bored,” Jack lamented. 

 

His pets shrieked their agreement. 

 

“Is it still daylight?” he asked. 

 

Murder McMurder Face sprang into the air, flying over to an end table by the windows. He wiggled his way through the heavy curtains. He backed up, turning and shaking the heavy fabric off his head. With a forlorn grumble, he delivered the bad news. Still daytime. 

 

Jack flung an arm over his eyes. What was he to do when Gabriel wasn’t here to do? Gabriella Jr. pushed herself up and licked him, her fangs scraping his chin. Jack sighed. 

 

This was the problem with immortality. The boredom. Finding ways to fill the daylight hours. At least during the half on the year they slept, he was unconscious. 

 

“No wonder the old king up and died for real,” Jack grumbled. “I’m ready to do the same.” 

 

The bats all shrieked in a disjointed chorus. Gabriella Jr. pawed at his face, squeaking indignantly. 

 

“I’m being dramatic darling, I would never leave you.” He pet her head. “Don’t you worry, I will never die. Unless I can die of boredom.” 

 

Gabriella Jr. looked at her siblings. They traded squawks and squeaks. Mr. Fluffy and Squeaks flew to Jack’s wardrobe and pulled it open. Jack groaned. He’d already organized his clothes. Twice. 

 

Fang grabbed the long red coat. Jack’s going out coat. Mouse took out a pair of blue pants, flying them over. Gabriella Jr shrieked, baring her fangs. Mouse dropped the pants, and went back, bringing over a pair of black ones that Gabriella Jr approved. 

 

Jack propped himself on an elbow. “Yes, my loves. You’re right. I haven’t been out in forever.” He stood, taking the coat and pants. “We deserve a night on the town, don’t we?” 

 

All his pets squeaked their agreement. They hadn’t had a good free night to feed and have fun since All Hallows. Jack took hold of the coat and put it around his shoulders. Yes. A night on the town was just what he needed. 

 

He dressed in his best, combing his hair and lining his eyes with a soft brush. He checked his reflection in the mirror. Hot as hell and completely fuckable. The humans didn’t stand a chance. Gabriella Jr. flapped up and perched on his shoulder, happily clamoring for his attention.

 

Jack whistled to his bats. They woke from the rafters of his room. Gabriella chattered at them. They took wing, vanishing out their bolt holes to meet him outside. His favorites joined their brothers and sisters, Gabriella Jr in the lead as Jack went out the door. 

 

The halls were full of muted candle and torchlight. The smell of blood and meat permeated the air alongside the muted bars of a song Jack didn’t know. The other Princes were restless too. Jack jogged down the grand staircase. The foyer was crowded today. 

 

“Oh man, lookin’ hot there Silver Fox,” Lúcio said from his place sprawled on a fainting couch. “Which one of us is the lucky one who gets taken up to your room?”

 

Jack waved his hand dismissively. “How many times must I tell you? You’re not my type.”

 

“Not kingly enough for you?” The siren asked, wiggling his eyebrows. 

 

Jack grinned. “Not big enough for me.”

 

“Good things come in small packages,” Lúcio insisted before pulling on his head music contraption over his ears. 

 

Jack continued past the young Prince into the main hall. Jesse’s wolves scrapped and fought in the middle of the huge room while their Alpha dozed in an oversized armchair. Reinhardt and Ana sat at the long table, playing a card game and speaking in a language long dead. The new King’s Hound stood at the door to the throne room, guarding it in Gabriel’s absence. Though the girl looked like a bewildered puppy even after weeks of being here. Or was it days? Jack had lost his sense of time so long ago he didn’t even remember when he’d lost it. 

 

He kicked Jesse’s leg. The Alpha startled awake. He snarled, scrambling out of the chair and looking for a fight. 

 

“Calm your hairy chest down,” Jack scoffed. 

 

“Oh, it’s just you.” Jesse slumped back into his chair, scratching his chest that was surprisingly wearing a shirt. And a clean one at that. 

 

“Have you trained The Hound?” Jack demanded. 

 

“Yep.” Jesse yawned, closing his eyes and settinging his hands on his on his stomach. “She’s fine.” 

 

Jack rolled his eyes and kicked the beast-man again. 

 

“What?” Jesse snarled, one golden eye cracking open.

 

“She’s the first Hound since the last  Prince of Man-beasts. The King will not be happy if she’s still staring like a new pup who’ll let anyone pass that snarls at her.” 

 

“Ya don’t like it, train her yourself.” 

 

“Not my job. But I will hear about it.” 

 

“While Boss is balls deep in your ass?”

 

“I can tell you, the King didn’t take kindly to the last Hound that disappointed him. And you know how he gets when he’s unhappy. And that’s coming down on your shoulders.” 

 

“And yah think going out when he’s not here isn’t going to piss him off?” 

 

Jack shrugged a shoulder. “Yes but he can’t kill me.” 

 

“Jack,” Ana said, looking up from her cards. “Please tell me you’re not planning on antagonizing the King.” 

 

Reinhardt scoffed. “Again Jack? Haven’t you grown out of this phase yet?” 

 

“I’m not antagonizing anyone,” Jack said. “I’m going out to entertain myself. Unless you’d like me to find some way to pass the time here?” 

 

Ana shook her head. “The last time that happened we lost a wing of the castle.” 

 

“And half the stable,” Reinhardt added. 

 

“And let’s not forget the Prince of Madness’ right arm and leg,” Jack added with a wistful smile. “That was so much fun.” 

 

“Gabriel will be quite vexed,” Reinhardt sighed. “He did say anyone that stepped out would lose their head.” 

 

Jack scoffed. “Have anyone’s threats ever stopped me before?” 

 

“Hey,” Jesse said, perking up from his nap. “How come he gets to go out an’ I don’t?” 

 

Jack didn’t stick around to hear the old-timers’ answers. He left the great hall and headed for the front door. Satya sat by the door, reading a book. 

 

“Where do you think you are going?” she asked as Jack approached. 

 

“Out,” Jack said, reaching for the doorknob.

 

“It is not allowed,” Sayta said, like that was the end of the issue and Jack would do as she said. “You may leave when the King returns and allows you to leave.” 

 

Jack put his hand on the door latch. Saya looked up, scowl on her face. 

 

“Prince of Blood,” she scolded, snapping her book shut. 

 

Jack grinned, pulling the door open an inch. 

 

“This violates the King’s decree,” she insisted. 

 

He pulled the door open another inch, smiling at her

 

“You will desist at once and return to your rooms!” 

 

“No,” he drawled. “Don’t think I will.” He opened the door wider. 

 

Satya wove a web of shadows, attaching them to the door and tried to pull it shut. Jack tisked. These young Princes. 

 

“My dear, you weave shadows, but I was born in them.” He stepped into them, getting lost in their darkness. 

 

It was a comforting embrace of silence and nothingness. It drove most mad, but Jack liked the silence after untold hours of the other Princes assaulting his senses. He let himself float, lost in the void until he grew bored of it. He wove his magic into a thread, sending it out to his destination and pulling himself free of the shadows. He would never walk as freely among them as Gabriel, but they served their purpose. 

 

He re-emerged in the dying light of the mortal world. The blasted sun was low, casting more than enough shadows for Jack to move freely. He looked around himself. He stood at the gates of a cemetery, beside a snarled, dying tree. There were no mortals about. Good. As much as a free meal here and there was appreciated, Jack preferred the hunt.

 

A dark cloud descended, blotting out the light. Jack looked up. His bats came to him, landing in the bare branches. There were so many it seemed the tree had miraculously returned to life with rippling, black foliage. 

 

Gabriella Jr. landed on his shoulder, butting her head against his chin affectionately. He scratched her chin in return.

 

“Shall we have some fun, darling?” he asked. 

 

His pets filled the empty cemetery with their shrieks of delight. 

  
  
  


The Castle had vomited him out sometime in the nearly modern age. Jack appreciated the Castle’s anticipation of his mood. There was nothing worse than looking for fun only to be dumped in the dark ages. No one was ever fun in the dark ages. 

 

Jack strutted down the dark street, watching the cars go by. What did he feel like doing tonight? Music— or what humans passed off as music— drifted through the air in a pulsing beat. 

 

Yes. He wanted to dance. He cut across the street, cars honking as they slammed on the brakes to avoid hitting him. He didn’t pay attention to them as he followed the music to a dark, back alley. 

 

A burly man covered in tattoos blocked the door that the music came from. Jack approached. The man turned his attention to him, squaring his shoulders. 

 

Jack smiled, twisting his magic around the mortal’s mind. He could just eat him and be done with it, but Jack had come here for entertainment. Nothing ruined the mood like human law enforcement asking questions about bodies.

 

“I’m on the list,” he said. 

 

“Come on in,” the man responded, deadpan, opening the door. 

 

Jack went in and took stock of his playground. It was a decent sized club. The music was awful, but the humans on the dancefloor seemed happy enough with it. He went to the bar. The bartender looked good enough to eat. A young little thing in skinny jeans and a mesh top. His bronze-colored skin was unblemished, and warm. Jack wanted to sink his fangs into him.

 

He crooked a finger at him. The snack of a bartender came over with a plastered on smile. 

 

“What’s your poison, handsome?” 

 

“Trouble,” Jack said with a grin. 

 

“You came to the right place.” 

 

Jack smiled widened as he wrapped his magic around the bartender’s tongue. “Has anyone been bothering you tonight, beautiful?” 

 

“Couple of assholes,” he said, then looked aghast. “Why did I say that?”

 

“Point them out to me.” 

 

He pointed at the dance floor. “The two in the douchey looking silver and black shirts. “They don’t tip and keep trying to slap my ass and my bar back told me the blond one grabbed his balls the last time they came up for drinks.” He put his hands over his mouth, eyes wide. “I shouldn’t have told you any of that.”

 

Jack winked. “Your secret’s safe with me.” He stood, leaving the bar and going down to the dance floor. Dozens of bodies undulating around him. He inhaled. Hot blood and sex permeated the atmosphere. He pressed himself between bodies, grinding against the nearest dancer. 

 

He danced for a long time, swapping dance partners, taking note of what ones looked the most delicious. A too firm hand on his ass pulled him out of his dinner plans. 

 

“Hey sexy,” growled a voice in his ear. 

 

Jack arched an eyebrow and looked over his shoulder. Blond douchebag in a black shirt. The man rubbed his crotch against Jack’s ass. Jack licked his lips, and turned around to face the man. 

 

“Hey.”

 

Another body crowded against his back. Jack glanced over his shoulder. Silver shirt douchebag. He smiled. 

 

“Wanna dance?” the newcomer growled. 

 

Jack stuck his ass out, grinding against the man behind him. Both put their hands on him, pawing at him like wild animals. One gripped his waist hard enough to leave marks if Jack’s flesh would have been able to bruise. He relished in the attention, slowly working them all toward the edge of the dance floor. 

 

“You into sharing?” silver shirt asked, kissing on Jack’s neck like he wanted to leave a world record amount of hickies. 

 

“Hmm, I’m good at sharing,” Jack moaned. 

 

Blond grabbed his wrist and pulled him toward the back of the club. Jack allowed them to manhandle him off the dancefloor. They bypassed the restrooms and out the back door. Jack grinned as they guided him around the overflowing dumpster and pressed him against the wall. 

 

“Ready for some fun?” douchebag silver shirt said. 

 

Jack hummed, leaning forward, kissing the blond’s throat. “Actually, I’m hungry.” 

 

“For my cock? Let me help you out, babe.” 

 

“Perfect.” Jack sank his fangs into the man’s throat, driving them down to the bone. 

 

Hot blood splashed onto his tongue. It scorched his mouth, rushing down his throat and infusing into his cold veins. Like an addiction taking hold, Jack sank into the ecstasy of life blood and the power it gave him. 

 

The humans screamed. Jack clapped a hand over his mouth, cutting it off. The human behind him grabbed at his shoulders, trying to pull him off. Jack reached back, shoving the human off him. 

 

Gabriella streaked in from above, shrieking. The other human yelled as Gabriella led her siblings in for the feast. Jack ignored his pets as he fed. His eyes rolled back as he pressed his meal against the wall. It gurgled as he sucked. 

 

This was exactly what he needed. Hot blood, dancing— now all that was missing was the thrill of the hunt. 

 

Something heavy hit the ground. Jack snapped his head up, fangs bared. The snack of a bartender stood feet from him, garbage forgotten at his feet, a look of pure terror on his youthful face. Jack let the empty husk go. Looked like he was getting his hunt after all. 

 

“Boo,” he purred. 

 

The bartender screamed and ran for the door. Jack lunged, beating him to it.

 

“Going so soon?” Jack asked, slamming the door closed in the snack’s face. “You simply  _ must _ join me for dinner.” 

 

“P-Please,” the bartender said, backing away. “Don’t kill me.” 

 

Jack smiled, licking his bloody lips. “You’re too delicious looking to pass up. I’ll take you to go.” 

 

The man turned tail and ran. Jack smiled. It wouldn’t be sporting to win so early.

 

“Ten… nine….”

 

Ah, hell. Who was he kidding? He was no sportsman. 

 

“Two, one, ready or not, here I come.” 

 

He leapt up, scaling the wall onto the roof and racing to the far edge. His snack was clumsily running down the sidewalk, looking over his shoulder, running into every obstacle. Jack shook his head. Not smart, but at least pretty. 

 

Jack lunged and leapt to the next building and the next, dropping down in front of his prey. The snack was looking behind when Jack stepped out into his pathway. When he turned back around, he nearly collided into Jack. 

 

“Boo,” Jack said, snapping his teeth closed. 

 

The snack screamed, flinging himself into the street. A bus laid on its horn, brakes screaming. The snack at least had the sense to jump out of the way. Jack leapt onto the top of the bus, unseen. He whistled to catch the bartender’s attention. 

 

“Up here.” 

 

The heady sink of absolute terror choked the air as the mortal screamed and ran. Jack sprang from the bus onto a nearby tree branch. He tracked the fleeing human as they ran into a park. Gabriella led her siblings in a cloud around the park, circling, waiting for the signal to feed. 

 

This one was too delicious. They could have another, this one was Jack’s. He moved from tree to tree, keeping silent as he closed in. The little snack came to a stop under Jack’s current tree, breathing hard. Jack slowly let himself down, out of the human’s sight. 

 

“Oh my god, oh my god,” the human panted. “Oh shit.”  

 

“Oh shit is right.” Jack moved fast, coming around and slamming the human to the tree. 

 

It screamed. 

 

“Shh,” Jack soothed, covering the human’s mouth. “Enough play.” He sunk his fangs in the gasping throat. 

 

The first blood splashed across his tongue so delightfully saturated with— A hand grabbed his face. The grip ripped him off his snack, pulling him away. Jack hissed as he was slammed to the ground. 

 

“How many times have I told you,” Gabriel snarled, removing his hand. “You are to stay in the Castle when I’m not there.” 

 

Gabriel towered over him, long, dark hair spilling over his shoulders, flame-colored eyes dancing like a wildfire. 

 

Jack frowned. “You interrupted my dinner.” 

 

“You’ve had dinner. We’re going home.” 

 

“Hardly,” Jack scoffed. “My night just started.” 

 

“This is not a request.” 

 

Jack went very still. “I do not take orders,” he said, voice low. “Choose your next words very carefully.”

“Come home with me,” Gabriel said, lowering his voice. “You are not safe out here alone.” 

 

“The world is not safe from me,” Jack hissed. 

 

Gabriel ran the back of his fingers down Jack’s cheek. “I don’t want to see you harmed. No matter how slight the chance.” 

 

“Then don’t let me be alone.” Jack smiled, he reached up, brushing back a silky strand of hair. “When was the last time we had dinner together?” 

 

“We have responsibilities,” Gabriel countered. 

 

Jack rolled his eyes. “Then let me put it this way. Dine with me, or chase me around until dawn because I’m not going back until I want to.” 

 

Gabriel heaved a huge sigh. He shook his head. “What am I going to do with you?” 

 

“Enjoy my company.” 

 

“You know I do.” 

 

“Than prove it.” 

 

“What do you have in mind?

 

Jack smiled, showing off his fangs. “Have dinner with me.” 

 

Gabriel sighed, then smiled. “The others won’t let me hear the end of it.”

 

“They don’t have to know. It’s more fun when they don’t know.” 

 

“You are the worst influence on me.” Gabriel helped Jack back up to his feet. 

 

Jack pressed himself against his King’s chest, basking in his heat. Gabriel ran a hand down Jack’s back posessively. Over Gabriel’s shoulder, Jack watched his little snack running away, nearly halfway through the dark park. 

 

“Dinner’s getting away.” 

 

Gabriel glanced over his shoulder. “I’ll get it.” 

 

“Not if I get it first.” 

 

Gabriel vanished into the shadows. Jack lunged, wings unfurling. He flapped them, hurtling across the park at the snack. The human turned and saw him coming. The scream never got a chance to leave his mouth. Gabriel solidified and the human crashed into his chest. Gabe wrapped his arms around him. 

 

Jack touched down, pressing himself against the mortal’s back. He caught his lover’s gaze, then sank his fangs into the throat. Gabriel smirked and leaned forward. He opened his mouth. The mortal’s eyes glazed over as his jaw went slack. 

 

Golden soul light streamed out of the human’s mouth as Jack drained the crimson blood. It was so romantic. The human wasted away between them until there was nothing left. Jack lifted his mouth from the dry throat and let the husk fall to the ground. 

 

Gabe dusted off some of the gray flakes the husk left behind. Jack slid his hands down Gabriel’s chest, straightening his brilliant white cravat. 

 

“See? Wasn’t that fun?” 

 

Gabriel smoothed back a lock of Jack’s hair. “It’s always fun with you,  _ corazón. _ ” 

 

Jack grinned, fixing Gabriel’s coat. “I know you’re still hungry. Shall we have more fun?”

 

Gabriel pulled Jack to him, sealing their mouths together with all the heat of his fire. After Gabriel had stolen the breath Jack didn’t even need, he pulled away. 

 

“We rule the night. Why shouldn’t we have fun?” 

 

Jack beamed. “Then follow me, darling. I know just where to start.” 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Trust me, you don't want to see what kind of trouble a board, cooped up too long Jack gets into.


End file.
